


Adjustments, Ending II, Where The Change Is Permanent

by brainofck



Series: Adjustments [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson is changed into a woman, and never changes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments, Ending II, Where The Change Is Permanent

Jack broke away from him and stared down. His face was tear-streaked and flushed, but his eyes were clear and serious and thoughtful. Just a trace of anger still left in the tightness around his mouth. Daniel reached up and brushed at the tear dampness with his thumbs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Jack asked him, pressing his hips down just a little so there could be no mistaking exactly what he meant by "this."

Daniel nodded and licked his lips nervously.

"Yeah."

He thought the tension spread, tightening around Jack's eyes, but he wasn't sure. Then he was distracted as Jack caught the rucked-up hem of his shirt and pushed it all the way up, revealing the entire expanse of Daniel's belly and breasts. Daniel struggled to control his breathing, but was nearly panting with a strange mixture of surprise and excitement and a fear that was verging on panic. He was comfortable with this body now, but he certainly wasn't used to other people _looking_ at him. Jack was taking him in with a lustful appreciation that was making Daniel's mouth water and his pussy throb. When Jack raised concerned eyes to his face, Daniel would have blushed, except he was face was already so warm he didn't think it was possible to flush any deeper.

"You're really sure?" Jack murmured. Daniel nodded his head frantically.

"'Cause, you know, you hear about heaving bosoms, but I think that's supposed to be an indication of passion, not an impending panic attack." His voice was a silken growl. A full-body shiver raced through Daniel, and Jack smiled a little. Daniel didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe you're about to tell me you haven't done this before," Jack continued, shifting his weight to lean more into the back of the sofa, freeing his other arm. He wrapped his palm gently around the curve of Daniel's waist. Daniel didn't gasp, but he did reflexively pull away from the expected ticklish feeling. But Jack's hand was warm and broad and steady. He moved his hand firmly over Daniel's body, the splayed fingers not assaulting, just a possessive grasp that moved up to encircle Daniel's breast.

Someone touching him like this was even more shocking that being watched. Daniel whimpered when Jack squeezed gently. He didn't realize that he'd shut his eyes, until he felt Jack's lips on his nipple. He squirmed but Jack persisted, licking and kissing the nipple, the mound of his breast, pressing the rough skin of his shadow beard into Daniel's breastbone, continuing to fondle the flesh in his hand as he moved his mouth to suck wetly at the opposite nipple.

Daniel finally couldn't take it anymore. He wound his fingers into Jack's hair and yanked, none too gently, dislodging him and pulling him up to kiss him. Kissing was the only thing that felt familiar in this, and even that was oddly not the same. Jack didn't kiss like a woman, and he wanted his way. Deprived of Daniel's breast to suck, he attacked his mouth, plunging deeply into him, his weight holding him so that all Daniel could do was squirm and wriggle, the effect of the size difference between them now. But Daniel didn't want to go anywhere, he just wanted to touch. Now, he could slip his hands under the shirt Jack wore, and feel the strength and definition of his back. Or reach down and slide his hands into Jack's khakis and palm and squeeze all the lush, hot ass he could reach. Jack's reaction to that was intense and immediate, his hips stuttering forward against Daniel's, and Daniel's response was the same. They groaned at the same time as Jack's still-clothed hard-on pressed in to Daniel's crotch.

"I don't think we should do this here," Jack ground out. He pushed himself off the couch and stood looking down at Daniel, sprawled below him. Daniel had to look away, he was so embarrassed by Jack's renewed inspection of his body.

"Come on, Danny. We move now, or I'll end up doing you right here on this couch, and that's not the way to do this. Not the first time."

He held out a hand.

"Alright," agreed Daniel shakily, taking the offered assistance and letting himself be pulled to his feet. Jack caught him by the waist and spun him around, giving him a gentle shove towards the hallway. Daniel felt shockingly self-conscious. Being half dressed seemed to him worse than being completely naked.

Daniel stepped into the dark bedroom and turned on the light. He started to turn to face Jack, then was caught by his own reflection in the dresser mirror. Disheveled hair, perky breasts with aroused, peaked nipples. Smooth skin of his long back and soft belly tapering down into the waist of his denim shorts. He looked like they should artistically sprinkle some straw into his hair and pose him in a hayloft somewhere for some stupid soft-porn centerfold. That was the person Jack was getting ready to fuck. And he had been walking Daniel ahead of him to get a good, long look.

The Jack in the mirror wasn't Jack as Daniel knew him, either. Predatory. Focused. Wanting. Seeing Daniel seeing himself. Daniel tried to turn to meet him, but was trapped by long arms that held him facing the mirror. Jack was nuzzling and kissing his neck. Holding him tightly. Foundling his breasts and growling against Daniel's skin.

"You look hot like this, Danny. It's a shame it has to come off." Then Jack's fingers were moving down over Daniel's belly, plucking open the button at his waistband and unzipping him. Daniel met his eyes in the mirror. They were both watching. Then the shorts were a puddle around his ankles, and Jack was panting just a little harder in his ear.

"You buy these on your shopping trip?" Jack asked. His fingers were running delicately over the white lace of Daniel's panties. Daniel had bought them for looks, not for comfort, and they had been bugging him ever since he put them on this morning. They rubbed a little and were itchy, but it was worth it for the effect now.

Daniel nodded.

"What do you think?" he managed to ask.

"I think," whispered Jack, right into the shell of his ear, which he was gently biting and lipping, his eyes on Daniel's crotch. Daniel was watching him in the mirror, and he thought he would remember the image of Jack curved all around him as one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. He forced his eyes open to watch, even as Jack's breath over his damp ear lobe made his whole body shudder and arch, straining against the restraint of Jack's arms.

"I think," Jack said again, "that they're perfect. And I also think that I was a bastard for making you think you had to try this hard. And I also hope that you only bought them for my enjoyment and aren't too attached to them." Then Jack took the front of Daniel's lingerie in his fist and twisted. They snapped off easily, as if they were designed for that. Jack let the bit of fabric fall to the floor and replaced it with his own hand, wrapped firmly around Daniel's pubis, fingers again where they had been earlier in the evening.

In the mirror, Daniel was completely naked in Jack's arms.

"This isn't fair, Jack," Daniel said, twisting around to face the man behind him. Jack looked down at him.

"You still have all your clothes on."

To Daniel's amusement, Jack looked surprised.

"Don't you know what you're getting? You've seen me naked a hundred times."

Daniel snorted and began pulling at the hem of Jack's t-shirt.

"Humor the pretty girl who wants get her hands on your bare skin," Daniel shocked himself, hearing the seductive purr in his voice. "Humor the poor virgin, about to take her first lover, who is more than a little nervous being naked all on her own."

Jack grinned suddenly.

"I'm all yours," he declared, raising his arms over his head.

Daniel looked up and grumbled, pushing the shirt up as best he could, plastering his naked body against Jack trying to tug the shirt as far as he could. He still needed Jack's help to get the thing off him. Daniel really hated being short. But then he had naked, furred chest in front of him, and he forgot his brief irritation.

He let his fingers play over Jack's torso. Jack was right. Daniel had seen him naked hundreds of times. Daniel even knew what Jack looked like when the warm water in the shower would make him nearly fully erect. _Seeing_ Jack's body wasn't a revelation. But touching it was. Daniel had never really thought about touching Jack. Not his naked body. But now Daniel couldn't get enough, tracing with the tips of his fingers over contours, exploring soft, curled hair with long fingers, palms smoothing over flat abs and moving up to feel the breadth of Jack's chest.

Jack's patience for this didn't last long. He murmured and hissed through most of it. To Daniel's surprise, he was even a little ticklish. Finally, laughing, he caught Daniel by the wrists, then by the waist, lifted him and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed.

He was ripping off the rest of his clothes as fast as he could undo the belt and fastenings. He shoved pants and underwear to the floor, and then stopped.

He was looking again now, but Daniel could see that some thought had made it's way through the lust and Jack was thinking again.

"What?" Daniel asked, breathlessly. Daniel could hardly think about anything other than the long lean body above him. He didn’t understand how Jack could be stopping.

Jack ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"I want you," Jack finally said. His twitching erection supported that statement. Freed from it's fabric prison, the head was quickly becoming glossy with pre-cum. Daniel was both fascinated and frankly terrified by it. He reached out to touch it. Jack actually stepped back out of reach.

"Daniel, are you listening to me?"

"I can see you want me Jack. I'm right here."

"I'm not sure I can do this," Jack muttered.

That got Daniel's attention.

"You bastard!" he shouted, leaping from the bed. Jack looked startled. He took another step back, but that still put him within arm's reach. Daniel balled his hand into a fist to hit him, cocked his arm, but didn't follow through. He swore and pushed him instead, pleased that Jack stumbled back a little, catching himself on the door frame, eyes wide.

"You can't do this to me! You can't just strip me and maul me, then say you _can't_. What the hell is that?!"

He stood there, naked in the middle of Jack's bedroom, so turned on he could hardly see straight, absolutely trembling with anger.

Jack just stared at him. His deer in the headlights expression just pissed Daniel off. Giving in to anger and lust combined, Daniel leaped on him, flinging his arms around Jack's shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist, pressing his hot, wet pussy against the warmth of Jack's abdomen. Jack caught him easily, large hands supporting his naked ass, shuffling his feet a bit to get his balance and carry Daniel's weight.

"You want me. I want you. Take me to bed and put us both out of our misery. And tomorrow, you can bring me French toast in bed and then we can do it all over again."

For good measure, he rolled his hips against Jack's belly. Let him feel the sticky dampness between their bodies.

Daniel saw the moment when Jack gave in. With capitulation came a brief flash of fury, then Jack was attacking Daniel's mouth, striding to the bed and falling onto it, knocking all the breath out of Daniel as he hit the mattress and took most of Jack's following weight.

Before Daniel could properly catch his breath, Jack was scrambling down the bed. He paused before lifting Daniel's legs behind the knees.

"You're wearing a patch?" he muttered, as he hooked Daniel's knees up over his shoulders. Daniel was fighting panic again, the vulnerable position reminding him of exactly where this was all heading.

"Yeah. Sam made me start birthcontrol before I went back in the field again." He licked at try lips and tried to breath evenly.

Jack's eyes flicked up to his face. "Good for Carter," he said. "I'll have to remember to thank her."

Then he bent forward and wrapped his tongue around Daniel's clit.

Daniel screamed and with his legs over Jack's back as leverage, arched completely off the bed. Jack's mouth just rode with him. It was hot, and wet, and unbelievably better than his own fingers. Orgasm shook Daniel in minutes, and he was too out of his head to even be embarrassed about it. Jack lifted up, licking his lips in smug satisfaction, and crawled forward again on Daniel's body, pressing Daniel's legs as he went, folding him completely in half as he bent forward to kiss his slack, panting mouth.

He didn't warn him or ask permission. Just kissed him as he positioned himself. The hot head of his hard on dragged over Daniel's upturned ass, and then the full hard length of him was pressing in to the wetness of Daniel's lips, then Jack shifted his hips again and Daniel could feel the head move into just the right position. Jack felt it too, if the shudder that ran though him was any indication. He wasn't kissing Daniel anymore, just breathing heavily into his mouth, all his concentration focused on entering Daniel's body.

Daniel hadn't really known what to expect, but this wasn't it. Folded in half, barely able to catch his breath, enveloped in Jack's body. Jack was entering him slowly, but he was relentless. Even when Daniel whined and squirmed under him, he kept pushing. Daniel couldn't figure out how Jack was going to fit. He felt stretched, and it stung, and it weirdly made him feel like he needed to pee. His fingers were clawing into Jack's back, and he wanted to ask Jack to stop, but he didn't want Jack to stop, and even more, he didn't want to ask Jack to stop and then find out Jack wouldn't. Instead he found himself whimpering and whispering Jack's name over and over, until Jack stopped pushing and started kissing him again.

Jack was in as deep as he could go, and Daniel was certain he could feel every pulse of blood into every inch of Jack's cock. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't ready for this. He wondered briefly if this was what the first time was like for every woman, before he lost his ability to focus on other things as Jack began to pull out again.

Jack pulled out just as slowly, and that sensation was surprisingly different from the feel of him pushing in. The long, slow withdrawal was a melting torture of pleasure. Daniel heard himself whining again, this time a long keening sound. Jack's answering growl made Daniel's hips buck, a rolling motion trapped between them that caught Jack off guard. Then Jack was pushing in again, and it was almost as uncomfortable as it had been the first time. Daniel's fingers tightened convulsively.

This time, when Jack touched bottom, he stopped and held himself up, shifting first one way, then the other, releasing Daniel's trapped legs.

"Wrap them around me, Danny," Jack encouraged him. It was natural and easy to lock his ankles around Jack's slim waist, his heels pressing into the small of Jack's back.

Jack looked at him now, brought up a hand to trace Daniel's hairline, let his fingers play through Daniel's sweaty hair.

"So now what do you think?" Jack asked, twitching his hips just the slightest bit forward, emphasizing the link between their bodies. "You ready to do this?"

Daniel was completely speechless. He couldn't answer him. The smell of him was driving him crazy. The weight on his hips, and the thing inside him had all of Daniel's attention. He could feel his body accommodating the penetration already, and he felt an urgent need for Jack to get on with this and move.

"Danny?" Jack whispered, grinning at him. "You still with me?"

"No! All I can think about at the moment is the fact that you are about to drill me though the mattress. Could we get started with that, please?"

Jack laughed. Possibly the first real laugh of the night. The vibrations of his movement passed right into Daniel, who groaned and tightened his legs around Jack, trying to get him to _do_ something.

Then he did.

"I'm too old for you," Jack said, as he pulled out again, making Daniel's whole body tremble. "But you'll appreciate the endurance it gives me."

Daniel would have had some sort of cutting comeback to that, if Jack hadn't already been pressing forward again.

They soon had established a rhythm, and it was incredibly good. If Jack hadn't already brought Daniel off before they started, Daniel wondered how long he would have lasted while they did this. But now, what Jack was doing wasn't quite enough to send him over. He knew it, and squirmed to insinuate a hand between them. Jack paused and shifted to give him space. He settled in between Daniel's legs again and looked down at him, breathing heavily through his nose.

"You need to do this on all fours?" Jack asked him. "It'll make that easier."

"No!" Daniel said firmly, surprised at how much he wanted to be able to see Jack while they were doing this. He caught the back of Jack's head with his free hand and reeled him in for a wet sloppy kiss, all either of them could manage at the moment.

"OK," Jack finally murmured in agreement against Daniel's mouth.

* * *

Daniel was so close. He had been for what seemed like hours.

And the strangeness of it only seemed to make it better.

His hips splayed wide and his legs wrapped around Jack's waist.

The weight of the warm, damp, heaving body slamming down into him more and more furiously. Daniel had one hand braced against the headboard. He worked himself with the other, moisture from their coupling providing just enough lubricant to make it good. Jack was panting hot against his ear, sweating on him, grunting and growling, and making minute adjustments to angle and thrust – all the things Daniel remembered doing, back when he took women to bed. He flushed a little, thinking of Shau're, flat on her back and damp with his sweat, then suddenly Jack gave a long low groan.

 _Nonononononono!_ Daniel thought. Daniel wasn't done yet. He wasn't there. He wanted to cry with frustration.

But instead, he tightened the squeeze of his thighs around Jack's body.

"Don't you dare move!" he gasped, as Jack slumped down on top of him.

"I think I can manage that," Jack panted, shifting to take his own weight back on his arms, but Daniel locked his free arm around Jack's neck.

"I said _don't_!" Daniel protested. The full body press against Daniel's shifting fingers was perfect, and he felt the rush of orgasm hit him, everywhere at once, the sudden shocking convulsing of his body stilled and intensified by Jack's near dead weight. And at the center of it, he was focused on Jack's cock, twitching inside him, Jack's cum on Daniel's fingers, Jack piercing him, pinning him nailing him owning him.

His back arched hard up into the body above him and he screamed.

* * *

He woke up snuggled into the warmth of Jack's comforter.

He could smell French toast and coffee.

* * *

 _One year later_

It was the soft, quiet time just before dawn. Daniel stared at the ceiling in the dark and tried to decide what he was going to say to Jack.

"You gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?" Jack asked, startling Daniel so badly he nearly yelped. Jack's voice was rough with sleep and the early hour. Daniel never lost his amazement at how differently that early morning voice effected him now, than it had in his other lifetime, when he used to wake up next to Jack in pup-tents in the field, rather than in the cozy cocoon of Jack's comforters and quilts.

"Go ahead and tickle me," Daniel said. "Try it. I told you the last time you did that, if you did it again, I'd kick you to the curb and go shack up with Teal'c."

"You'd never really do that," Jack argued.

"Why not?"

"Uh...."

"I thought so."

"OK, fine. You win. Can I fuck it out of you instead?"

Daniel snorted.

"Such a romantic," he complained, as Jack finally rolled over.

Another one of those things that could still surprise him after all these months. The thrill he got out of Jack touching his naked body. Daniel knew he was probably a terrible feminist in bed. He knew that it sometimes even frustrated Jack, but Daniel liked the feeling of vulnerability he got as he lay on his back and let Jack crawl all over him and eventually take him and use him. He wasn't passive. He'd wrap every part of himself around his lover. Arms, legs, urgent, urging fingers, sweet coaxing tongue, soft, sucking mouth. Daniel loved the weight, the power, the possessiveness of his lover's body. He lived to be held down and fucked out of his mind.

And Jack was never more in the mood for that than just after he woke up. He was sliding over Daniel's body now, his morning wood impossibly hard and already slick. Daniel laughed a gruff morning laugh, and as still often happened, was surprised again at the deeply seductive, completely feminine timbre of the sound.

Jack gave him a good solid fucking. It took Daniel's breath away – well, knocked the breath out of him, but that was what he liked and Jack loved doing it, so it was all good.

Then they were both gasping and post-orgasmic and Daniel was thoroughly enjoying the hedonistic luxuries of the disgusting sliminess of the wet spot and sheets damp with the smell of Jack.

"So?" Jack finally asked.

"Huh?" Daniel responded intelligently.

"Jesus. Are we going to have to do it _again_?" Jack laughed. "You _are_ in a mood this morning. What day is it?"

Jack had become obsessed with the idea that Daniel's menstrual cycle governed their bedroom activities. It was one of the strangest things yet about this relationship with Jack, but since Daniel was fascinated by the idea, too, he humored him. Unless he didn't feel like humoring him. And then Jack made note of the day in the hormonal cycle that Daniel was an unreasonable, uncooperative bitch.

Daniel was head over heels in love, and it was the weirdest experience of his life.

"It doesn't matter what day it is. You know sex doesn't work on me as an interrogation technique. It just makes me stupid."

Even his voice supported the statement. It was soft and slurred. He sounded more than a little drunk.

"Oh, well. Let's try boring old deadlines. We have an hour and ten minutes to get to the mountain and neither of us has had a shower or coffee yet. What could be so important that it had you awake before the alarm?"

Daniel wondered if he could pretend that Jack was imagining things.

Jack sighed and sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"Jack," he said softly. His lover looked back over his shoulder at him.

Daniel sat up, too. The sheet fell away, revealing the flush in his breasts, the softness of his belly. He watched the flash of lust that never failed to flick across Jack's face when he saw Daniel naked, and as always he felt strangely pleased and embarrassed at the same time. He still wasn't over it.

He crawled over to Jack and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him soundly, pulling him back into the bed with him.

"This can't be good," Jack said. His expression was serious now, and the lust was gone.

"Depends on how you look at it," Daniel replied, but he tightened his arms around the man he loved. Jack was going to be very unhappy. Daniel didn't want him to get away.

Jack just continued to watch him. Daniel took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

When he opened them, he just said it.

"I think I should leave SG-1."

Jack's reaction was the worst possible. There was no reaction. He just went completely blank. His eyes got that cold, dead look that reminded Daniel that he shared his bed with a very, very dangerous man.

"Why?" Jack asked him. His voice flat, too.

"It's not fair to you, Jack," he said softly. "You need to be able to make command decisions without worrying about your girlfriend. We both know I don't belong on your team anymore."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? Or better yet, General Hammond?"

"It was messy, Jack. Messier than it had to be," Daniel whispered. "George doesn't know that because Teal'c and Sam covered. But I know, and I don't want it to be that close again. Just because of me."

The mission had been a disaster. They all knew it.

"SG-1 can't go on like this, or somebody's going to come back dead and it's going to be my fault."

Jack tried to roll away from him, but Daniel held on, so he ended up on top. Jack scrubbed at his face with both hands.

"So what the _fuck_ are you going to do, then, Daniel? Another team? Sit under the mountain and rot? I know you won't stay cooped up in an office any more than Carter will agree to a permanent research transfer to Area 51."

Daniel paused. The second punch. He was hating this.

The pause was just long enough that Jack figured it out on his own. He shoved Daniel off of him with a surge of strength that startled Daniel and was on his feet pacing the room, angrier than Daniel had seen him in a long time. Maybe ever. Daniel sat up in the bed and drew his knees up to his chest.

"Goddam fucking motherfucker," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Jack," Daniel said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Don't!" Jack snarled. "It's that bastard Otok, isn't it? His little fantasy where the prettiest, smartest archaeologist he's ever met heads up his private dig on some godforsaken backwater shithole planet..."

"Yes, it is," Daniel said evenly. "I've been playing solder for years, Jack. Dr. Otok is offering me the opportunity to do something I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd be able to do ever again. This would be real archaeology, Jack! Where people know about the gate and the goa'uld! I could publish – participate in the academic community again."

"Not to mention that it is a huge project, and he's willing to pay in gold, naquadah, diamonds – whatever form of payment I choose. I could put away a nest egg to invest in my own dig. You know all the places we've walked away from over the years just because they weren't interesting to the SGC. Working for Dr. Otok could give me the opportunity to go back to some of those sites myself, and there are plenty of places off world where people would be interested in my research and findings..."

"Yeah," said Jack heavily. He fell down onto the bed beside Daniel, looking up at him.

"And where does that leave us?" Jack asked sounding defeated. He turned sad eyes to Daniel. Eyes about to spill over. Daniel reached out a tentative hand to touch Jack's cheek. Jack didn't stop him.

"This hasn't been easy," Jack said, whispering so his voice wouldn't crack. "How are we supposed to even have this if you go to live off world? Is that what you want, Daniel? Are you finally done with me?"

Daniel was horrified. Jack dissolved into tears, reaching out for Daniel. He scooped Jack up against his chest, feeling the hot wetness of tears on his bare skin.

"No!" he protested. "Jack, it's not that at all! Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but me leaving the SGC could make _this_ a lot easier. Everyone wouldn't have to pretend not to know about us. We can be open about our relationship. You can arrange to piggyback in and out on regular missions, and 'gate to where I am any time you want."

He pushed Jack back down onto the pillows, using an edge of the sheet to gently wipe his face.

Daniel couldn't believe how Jack was trembling.

"Maybe," Jack agreed. Daniel could tell his heart wasn't in it. "Why would it be me coming to you?"

Daniel blushed a little and told himself that it was now or never. He knew he wanted this, and now it was time to ask Jack.

"As necessary as I think it is for me to get off the team," he began slowly. Jack's eyes were on him. Daniel was suddenly floundering in the knowledge of exactly how much power he had over Jack. He stammered. "As much as I want to go back to archaeology..." he stuttered. "This is all really means to a different end."

He paused to catch his breath. Jack was all solemn eyes, waiting for Daniel to pronounce his doom.

"I'm looking for something that will let me stay in one place for awhile, not spend every day traveling through wormholes."

 _Now or never_ , he thought.

"Have you ever wanted to be a daddy again?"

* * *

The dig site was still small, but it was growing.

Daniel spent long days with his colleagues on the project, consulting with the head digger, making plans about how best to approach the site and guessing the best places to start.

He gained their intellectual respect relatively quickly, he thought, considering most of them were twice his age in a completely male-dominated academic field. Regardless of the fact that this civilization had exceeded Earth technologically on so many levels, their record on women's rights was poor, and academia trailed behind. He knew that despite this respect, most of them still thought he was heading the dig because he was screwing their patron, but they were fairly forgiving because their patron was exceptionally generous, so Daniel must at least be doing it right.

Sometimes it made him smile, particularly on the days and overnights and long weekends (Earth time) that Jack could 'gate in. They didn't know what to make of this, especially since Dr. Otok was clearly as fond of the Colonel as he was of his "Dani." They clucked their tongues and shook their heads.

It made a few of them hideously jealous, that Dr. Jackson, their genius Tauri whore, wouldn't fuck the rest of them indiscriminately, but that just made Daniel smile, too. Between Dr. Otok's money and Colonel O'Neill's reputation, Daniel could afford to be smug in the face of a few drooling archaeology professors.

It was kind of fun.

* * *

Jack was spooned up behind Daniel and had been pumping in and out of Daniel's ass slowly and mercilessly for what seemed like forever. His long, well-oiled fingers were playing over Daniel's clit and pushing into his pussy.

The doctor had said they should give the birth control hormones some time to cycle out of Daniel's system, before they started trying for a baby, and Jack had made it very clear that he wasn't traveling halfway across the galaxy to have hot sex with his long distance girlfriend while wearing a condom.

Jack had maintained this argument even after Daniel pointed out that by Stargate, the trip halfway across the galaxy took less time than the trip across Colorado Springs to Daniel's old apartment.

Jack muttered something about travel time on this side of the 'gate, and then effectively ended the argument by shoving his cock down Daniel's throat. Daniel didn't mind much because he had decided long ago that any argument that ended in oral sex was an argument won.

But now Jack was torturing him. Tormenting him. Daniel wasn't really a multiple orgasm type of girl, but once Jack had talked him into trying it, Jack had quickly discovered that he could get two, or sometimes even three, climaxes out of Daniel when they had sex this way.

His favorite thing to do was to make calm conversational gambits while Daniel was too out of his mind to keep up.

"Are you sure it's safe for sperm to travel through the wormhole?" Jack asked thoughtfully.

But this only got him a storm of breathless giggles.

Jack growled and squeezed a convenient breast, rolling them and crushing Daniel face down into the mattress as he gave up on torture and went straight for the big finish.

* * *

"Have I mentioned lately how much I hate you doing this off world?" Jack asked, stroking Daniel's swollen ankles gently, where his feet rested in Jack's lap.

Daniel scowled, looking up from the journal propped against his huge, occasionally squirming belly.

"Actually, no, you haven't, because we resolved this argument months ago. Their maternity and neonatal care are decades ahead of Earth's."

Jack didn't answer, just stared into the fire. Daniel wondered if it was common for the father to be more broody than the mother at this late date in the pregnancy, but having no basis for comparison, went back to his reading. Jack was Jack, after all. It didn't always pay to try to figure him out.

"Daniel?"

He looked up again, trying very hard not to sigh in exasperation.

"Marry me."

Daniel just stared at him. He tried to say _what?_. He felt his mouth move, but no sound came out.

Jack grimaced.

"Come on, Dani. It can't be that much of a shock."

"Oh, yes. Yes, it can." He choked and started coughing.

Jack watched him through narrowed eyes, offering him his glass of the local citrusade of which he had become so fond during his visits.

Daniel took a few careful sips and tried to catch his breath, sitting up properly and turning toward the fire as well.

"You cannot expect me to be Mrs. Jonathan C. O'Neill? I've done a lot of weird shit since I changed sexes, but somehow, that would be the most bizarre thing yet."

Daniel often thought it was easier for Jack to forget who Daniel used to be. Somehow, Daniel never managed it.

Jack was staring into the fire again.

"Yeah," said Jack. "Bizarre is the word."

He sounded sad. He sighed and tipped over, so that he lay with his head in Daniel's lap, pulling his long legs up onto the couch.

Daniel's fingers made their way into his soft grey hair by reflex.

Daniel couldn't remember if sad Jack had this effect on him before. He felt a compulsion to make it better. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones.

"I don't get it," Daniel said. "You've never mentioned this before. Why now?"

Jack sighed.

"If I tell you the real reason, you'll not only say 'no.' You'll kick my ass back through the Stargate and never speak to me again."

Daniel just stroked his hair soothingly.

After a long time he confessed.

"You're due in three days, Dani. Is it such a terrible thing that I want the baby to be an O'Neill?"

Daniel's hands went still.

"Huh," was all that he could think of to say.

Jack laughed bitterly.

"I'm ridiculously older than you, Daniel. I've been military practically my whole life. My current career aside, and I know you give me huge credit for creative thinking and open-mindedness, but what do you expect?" He rolled onto his back so that he was looking up at Daniel. "We're having a baby. I love you. I want you to be my wife. Not my lover. Not the mother of my bastard child. I want to marry you and make a home for our baby together, and sometimes get to call you Mrs. O'Neill behind your back so the story can get around to you and you can make me pay through the nose for it later."

"Is that so terrible?"

It was Daniel's turn to stare into the fire. Jesus H. Christ. Mrs. Jack O'Neill? He could hardly get his brain around the idea.

While he was thinking, the baby kicked Jack in the head. Jack cut his eyes sidelong at Daniel's belly. Daniel snickered to himself.

"Okay," he said, feeling like seven kinds of idiot, but suddenly completely certain it was what he wanted to do.

The End


End file.
